A Special Batch of Ohagi
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Sano gets jealous of Kaoru and Kenshin and asks Megumi about her ohagi. Romance ensues in the kitchen, and Kaoru's forever scarred. SanoMegumi oneshot


Author's note: This is my second SanoMegumi fic, done because of many requests to write another one. I hope everyone who enjoyed Hidden Deep Within (and even those who didn't) will like this. Please read and review, and please, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything having to do with it.

-------

Sano watched from afar as Kenshin and Kaoru flirted openly. Kenshin was doing the laundry, and Kaoru kept on insisting on helping him, brushing her hand against his every time she spoke. Kenshin played along, as well, allowing her to do so.

Sano despised it. Why was it Kenshin and Kaoru could have such a grand romance when Sano was left with nothing, when no matter how much he tried he couldn't get Megumi to be his. It just didn't seem fair.

"I'm done with the ohagi!" Megumi called, appearing behind Sano. "Do you want some, rooster head?"

"Of course," Sano responded, placing his face close to hers and a smirk on his lips. "That is, as long as you didn't spike them with anything, vixen." Megumi merely smiled, kitsune ears appearing on her head.

"Try one and find out."

Sano reached down and grabbed one of the rice balls, stuffing it in his mouth. When he didn't taste anything that wasn't supposed to be there, his face fell. "What?" Megumi asked.

"I just think it'd be more interesting if they _were _spiked," Sano replied, chewing and swallowing the food. "Don't you?"

Megumi shot him a flirtatious look before heading out towards Kenshin and Kaoru. Sano watched as she offered some ohagi to them, or more precisely, watched her bend over. _Why can't she wear a kimono? _Sano thought to himself, appreciating the mental image. When she headed back over, he was sure to wipe all emotion from his face.

"Maybe I _will_ spike them next time," Megumi said under her breath as she walked past. Sano turned and watched her leave, an urge telling him to follow her. Checking to make sure Kaoru and Kenshin were involved in each other and that Yahiko was still out, Sano turned and followed Megumi's path.

Her met up with her in the kitchen as she set down the plate of ohagi. "What're you adding now?" Sano asked, delighted when he made her jump and whip around. "Some interesting medical drug? Trying to get Kaoru to down something toxic so you could save her and earn Kenshin's gratitude? Putting some medicine in?"

"No, opium," she responded, obviously angered by Sano's question. She returned to the plate as his smug look was replaced with a scowl.

"That wasn't funny, Megumi," Sano said, his arms crossed. "Not funny at all."

"Neither are you!" Megumi shot, turning to look at him, anger in her eyes. "Saying that'd I'd threaten Kaoru's life just so Ken-san would thank me for saving her. That's _sick_, Sano! That's something I'd expect from-from-"

"-Zanza," Sano replied, leaning against the doorframe. "Something you'd expect from Zanza the fight merchant. Something from me."

"You're not Zanza anymore! You resemble him about as much as I resemble the poor, whimpering girl under Kanryu's control. You're a completely different person."

Sano's face shaped into a dark look. Closing the gap between them with two strides, he made a fist in front of her. "Are you sure about that?"

Megumi didn't even flinch. "Positive. You've got this whole though guy routine going, but you know you're not as hard headed as you want to be. You know you've got loyalties and emotions that Zanza wouldn't. You know it's true."

Sano placed his face close to hers. "What do you know of Zanza? What kind of emotions do I have that Zanza doesn't?"

"Emotions like this," she said, reaching up and kissing him. Sano had to admit. The more she kissed him, the less her felt like Zanza. Pressing himself against her, he pushed her against the counter. Megumi made a surprised sound but did nothing to stop him. She was now sitting on the counter, still engaged in their kiss. Sano was determined to close the gap that was still between them. The centimeters seemed like miles as he moved in closer. He was almost on top of her...

"My god!" Kaoru yelled from the doorway, beholding the sight before her. "Get a room, you two!"

Sano looked up from Megumi. "Sorry, Jou-chan." He slowly moved off of the counter and onto his feet, helping Megumi to do the same.

"Now get _out_!" Kaoru shouted. Sano nodded and he and Megumi slowly moved from the room. Even as they left, Kaoru continued to scream at them. "I don't mind if you make out, just don't do it in my kitchen! And on the counter as well! Oh, it's so dirty! I won't be able to ever make food again without thinking of this! Ew!"

Sano smirked, turning to Megumi. "So _did_ you spike those things?"

"No," she replied. "But if that's what happens when I don't, don't you wonder what would happen if I did?"

Sano smiled. "Well, we'll just have to find out, now won't we?" Megumi laughed, nodding as they left the dojo.


End file.
